


Heaven's outta sight

by bushibenren



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, alpha Dan Kuroto, omega Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren
Summary: 发生在38、39集左右的故事
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Heaven's outta sight

**Author's Note:**

> 发生在38、39集左右的故事

随着房门开启又关闭的声音，缩在床的一角环抱着自己的永梦艰难地睁开了紧闭着的双眼。

“……！”

猛然坐起身的永梦拼命捂住嘴，试图阻挡因为熟悉而渴望的信息素突然出现而溢出口的呻吟。他分出一只手抹去额头沁出的汗珠，而眼前笑意盈盈的人只是再一次提高嘴角上扬的弧度。

“我还以为你会很高兴见到我呢，宝生永梦。”男人越是迈步向他靠近，永梦就愈发难以控制自己屈服于发情期的汹涌欲望的冲动。理智让他想逃开，但与本能的对抗像是徒劳。“毕竟不管怎么说，我也是你的alpha，不是吗？”

“……黎斗先生。”永梦在喘息之间拼凑出这个称呼，而被称呼名字的男人古怪地笑了起来，并没有被这一句微弱到可以忽视的低语阻拦脚步。黎斗显然没有在收敛自己的信息素，永梦觉得头晕，甚至感到被侵犯一样的痛苦。这本来是不应该的，毕竟黎斗说的对，他就是那个标记了永梦的alpha。

黎斗的手指碰到永梦的那一刻，永梦情不自禁地一颤，几乎下意识地跟随黎斗手指的移动。经历明明过被标记却没有alpha陪伴的发情期之后，他的身体太渴望与自己的alpha接触了，理智几乎已经被蚕食殆尽。

黎斗像抚弄小猫一样，弯曲的指节顺着永梦的脖颈和下巴滑动，永梦手搭上黎斗的手腕，却使不上力气，声音都在抖，“你、你为什么在这里？”

“宝生永梦……”站在床边的黎斗低下头凑近跪坐着的永梦，手掌张开扼住了omega的脖颈，急促的脉搏在掌心跳动。永梦被迫仰头看向仍然很亲切地笑着的黎斗。黎斗低头吻在永梦颤抖的唇上，呼吸交缠之间黎斗很突兀地问：“你想死吗？”

“什、”手指一点一点收紧，同时alpha的信息素已经把他淹没，永梦根本没有能力在这样的情况下去保持足够感觉到惊慌的理智。所幸黎斗很快又放松力气，他们靠的太近，几乎可以错觉这短暂的窒息是因为接吻。

黎斗应该是在笑，虽然由于太过靠近，他们已经看不清彼此的表情。“在靠近发情期、又已经受了伤的情况下还要和那样状态的alpha接触，说是自杀行为也不过分吧？还是说，这又是你最擅长的逞强？”

这些永梦自己当然也是知道的。在黎斗被杀死的那段时间里，永梦独自度过那一次发情期几乎也杀死了他，那样濒死的痛苦再来一次的话，或许真的会死也说不定。

“但是呢，现在你死掉的话会很麻烦的。”黎斗做出很伤脑筋都语气，他很随意地松开手，永梦像失去支撑的布偶娃娃一样倒了下去。他倔强地不肯给黎斗一点好脸色，但他早就已经湿了，从黎斗踏进房门、信息素接触到永梦的那一秒，他的身体已经为alpha准备好了。

黎斗的手按上永梦汗湿的后背，指尖顺着脊梁一点一点向上，永梦像落水的猫咪一样可怜地颤抖，被黎斗很爱怜地摸着头发。永梦痛苦地试图挽留一些理智，但在信息素的侵袭想他能做到的最多只有不要现在就因为抚摸而高潮。

永梦几乎是主动分开双腿，好让黎斗能和自己更加贴近一些。永梦身上的衣服已经脱得差不多了，而黎斗只是简单地解开裤子，已经勃起的阴茎在因为omega自动分泌的体液而一片黏腻的腿根磨蹭。永梦发现自己不知道什么时候已经在哭了，像小孩子一样因为缺氧而急促地喘息，黎斗却好像很喜欢他现在的样子，语气像在哄无缘无故哭闹的小孩，“真可怜啊，永梦。很痛苦吧。”

阴茎直接没入了后穴，突然来袭的快感让永梦险些一瞬间失去意识，黎斗掐住永梦的腰，直接开始了抽送。快感和发情期的热度一起灼烧着永梦，朦胧间他下意识地盯着身上的黎斗，虽然动作毫不留情，却仍然维持着温柔的表情的那个人。

“镜医生离你而去了，连那个九条贵利矢也变成了那样呢。”一边事不关己地说着这样残酷的话，黎斗一边动作温柔地擦去永梦的泪水。黎斗的话像直接灌进永梦耳中一样，无论永梦怎样想要摇头去否定，斗无法逃开，就像他此刻被黎斗的信息素从头到脚包围。黎斗微微俯身，让永梦能够将手臂勾上他的脖颈。

永梦不让他继续说下去，竭力抬头要吻他。黎斗当然不会拒绝永梦主动的亲吻，在这场起因荒诞的性爱中他们第一次真正缠绵而热烈地接吻。

“真乖。真是好孩子。”黎斗贴在永梦耳边这样夸奖，一边把阴茎用力送进永梦的身体。他们当然做过不止一次，甚至在黎斗不再伪装之后也有过这样的关系，只是永梦总不愿意看黎斗的脸，高潮的时候总用手背盖住眼睛，或扭头盯着空白的墙面。黎斗当然早就发现了，只是永梦总归也离不开他，这样的自欺欺人也就被娇纵一样的容忍了。

“哭得这么厉害啊。我不在的时候，永梦是怎么度过发情期的呢，一定也很痛苦吧。”黎斗吻了吻永梦颈上自己留下的指印，语气仿佛是真心实意地觉得难过，永梦除了被阴茎撞出的呻吟声并不愿意给出其他回答，被快感操控的身体也没有余力去回答，姑且也可以被算做一种答案。

虽然是被标记的omega，却只能独自度过发情期，不需要过多的修饰词就已经可以想象出会发生什么。抑制剂不再起效，在不肯停息的热度之间，明明是做爱时都不愿意看到的黎斗的脸，却在自我抚慰达到的高潮时一次又一次出现在眼前。

永梦的泪水愈发汹涌，而黎斗的语气只是更加甜蜜，像面对宠物撒娇的饲主。“我都明白，永梦需要我，我知道的哦。没关系。”

永梦被黎斗引导着换成趴在对方身上的姿势，阴茎缓慢而用力地在身体里顶撞。随着情热更进一步地灼烧，永梦逐渐开始维持不了思考，他朦朦胧胧懂得黎斗说的话，但已经没办法拼凑出完整的字句去回应，只是顺着本能更加向黎斗贴近。

他从一开始就应该知道的，最后一定会变成这种局面。与其费尽心思去抗拒，不如，不如……

“真是让人没办法啊，其他人知道永梦是这么爱撒娇的孩子吗？”黎斗笑着收紧掐在永梦腰上的手，永梦下意识地痛呼当然也被归类成一种撒娇和爱情表现。直到全身上下都染上黎斗的气息为止他都会被这样拥抱吧，所有有意无意的回应，当然，也都只是缠人的某种表现。他是黎斗的omega，只属于对方的omega。从他被标记的那一刻开始，就不再有可以逃离的空间了。

“从那个时候开始，你就是这样可爱呢……永梦。”


End file.
